The Night I Got Caught by the Cops
by Ari-Skye
Summary: Axel loves fire. That is an undisputed fact. But when he finally gets arrested for arson he is shocked to find himself face to face with a man that gives him the same burning sensation only fire can. Oneshot. Happy belated AkuRoku day!


**Happy belated AkuRoku Day!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Axel melted as he looked into the flames. His muscles tingled. He let out an unbridled moan. This fire was his personal nirvana. He was at peace with the world; the world was at peace with him.

And then there were police sirens.

Axel shook his head in an attempt to brake his trance, red spikes reminiscent of the flames flopped as he did so. The fire held him, captivated him, made his body rack with pleasure. He couldn't leave now! Not after months of finding the perfect house to burn! He had tracked down a house long abandoned, one that no one would miss. He had turned it into something loved. All of his hard work could not boil down to two mere minutes of bliss. He would not allow it, not for the cops nor the firemen making there presence known with their roaring sirens.

The two alarms competed for air space, whistling their signs of warning, one besting the other for only a quick second before the other would topple over it winning priority over Axel's ears. And right now the police siren was gripping the redhead's ear, yelling bloody murder.

"Crap…shit,shit,shit double shit." The conflicted man rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I have to leave…I have to get out of here, I'm going to be-"

"You're under arrest for arson. You have the r-right to r-remain-"

"Shhh…" Axel put his index finger to his lips, if he could stare for a little longer…just a tiny bit more.

"Sil-"

"Shhh…." The man dared to quiet the cop next to him once more, letting his emerald eyes wander from the fire toward his source of immense annoyance.

The sight that met his eyes shocked him out of his euphoric stupor.

Ocean-blue eyes set upon sun kissed skin looked up fiercely above a finely sculpted nose. Full, plump lips were curved into a defiant pout as a bead of sweat dripped down from a forehead covered in unruly blond locks. The man was almost angelic. Although his posture was clearly one of a weak man, Axel hated weakness, his eyes held fight. The redhead was officially captivated; and slightly more so when he realized the man was holding a gun.

Well that was a buzz kill…

"Is there a problem officer?" Axel's voice came out smooth as honey on oil.

"Yes! You're under arrest!" The officer's hands shook, his gun rattled in his hands.

"Please just one more mi-"

"Stop talking! Put your hands on the floor and your knees in the air!"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Axel dropped to his knees and put his hands in the air. At least he thought that was what the frazzled officer meant.

Axel looked back at the fire as soon as the handcuffs were placed on him. He couldn't help the sensation of loss eating at him as he was dragged away from the flames. No matter, he had something new to stare at now.

He was thrown in the back of the cop car, bumping his head on the way in due to his unusually tall height and the officer's shaky hands.

Axel sighed, taking his time to look around. The cop car certainly wasn't new. The rear seats were sticky and smelled of sweat. They clearly had received many gashes and tears, the stuffing bursting from openings. The gate separating suspect and cop was rusting at the edges; its black paint was chipping as well. Despite the car's grimy appearance there was a slight breeze of vanilla wafting through the car. It became somewhat stronger once the aqua-eyed policemen stepped into the car.

"Are you awake?" The blonde nudged a shadow in the passenger seat Axel had failed to notice. The redhead sliently applauded his extraordinary perception skills as he tried to decipher the mumbles coming from the seat in front of him. Finding there was nothing intelligent or useful in the unknown man's mummers he turned his attention to the blonde who had unknowing captured his interest.

The man was a newbie that much the redhead could make out. The way his hands shook as he tried to grip the steering wheel was a tell-tale sign. He probably never had to drive with a 'criminal' in the back seat until now. He looked young, 21, right out of school. From his assumed age alone Axel figured the man was quick to join the force. Perhaps it was a family thing he was pressured into? That would make sense, the emerald-eyed man deduced. He certainly didn't look the type to chose a career chock full of danger all by his lonesome.

In fact the man seemed to have a delicate air about him. Something about him was fragile. Axel couldn't pinpoint what was so feeble about the officer. But he knew the man's demeanor defiantly screamed, "I need a hug"! And the redhead couldn't help the urge that rose in him to comply.

Axel isn't the 'huggy' sort of guy either. So when he suddenly felt the need to wrap his arms around the smaller blonde he felt uneasy. Just the thought of wanting to hug someone was a new and foreign thought to the man. Actually wanting to hug someone, a stranger no less...that was…odd. The redhead felt as if bubbles had begun to rise in his stomach.

Sure the blonde was attractive. Not the type of man Axel was usually attracted too. Like his last lover, Saix. He was tough, self sufficient, and understood the importance of Axel's brooding time. But this specimen didn't look like he possessed any of those traits. In fact it seemed like quiet the opposite. So then why did the flame-headed man find himself craving physical contact with his captor?

Surely it must be hormones. Hormones that mysteriously rage at random moments. That must be the reason why the petite man falling into his arms was such an appealing thought. Right?

Axel sighed. His heart was racing. He was getting ahead of himself.

He could not, would not, and strongly believed he should not let one instance of some glade inappropriately releasing adrenaline let all of his emotions and thoughts go haywire.

Axel Kaji did not believe in love at first sight.

He was not in love.

"Get out of the c-car. No sudden movements."

It seems the car had stopped, and the object of Axel's mental attentions was standing outside of the open door.

"Whatever you say babe." Axel had let the words slip out of his mouth before he could even think about them.

"D-don't you dare call me 'babe'!" Taking a hold of the redhead's arm the officer meekly dragged his catch into the police station, directing him to sit in an interrogation room.

Axel took a deep breath, relishing the stale air entering his lungs. His chest was on fire, his mind frozen, and his hands numb. He briefly wondered if the officer had some how drugged him while he was gazing into the fire. That would certainly explain the cold sweat forming on his body.

An eternity of deep breaths later the door opened and the officer returned, closing the door behind him.

"I'm officer Shimmyou." The blonde sat down across from Axel, placing his hands on the table.

"Is there anything you would like to let me know before I begin questioning you?"

His voice was like an angel, yet held a mysterious quality to it; like a violin in the dead of night.

"What is Shimmyou? Your surname?"

"Y-yes."

"What is your first name?"

"Am sorry but tell you that."

"Come on. It just might make me cooperate." Flashing the most seductive smirk he could muster he watched the officer turn three shades of red.

"You promise you'll cooperate? No funny business?"

"Cross my heart."

"My name is Roxas."

"Roxas…" The name rolled off Axel's tongue easily. It tasted right in his mouth, like it belonged there.

"My name is Axel, that's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yep. Axel."

The read head swooned.

" So…there was some pretty incriminating evidence at the crime scene."

"Really?" The redhead scratched his head. Had he really been that careless? Or was the blonde just bluffing. Had there been enough time to put out the fire and find evidence that damaging?

"Yep. In fact they're analyzing it now. Do you know what they found?" Roxas straightened in his seat.

"Not a clue."

"Really? So you wouldn't be missing some matches now? Or perhaps a lighter?"

"I have a lighter in my back pocket right now, and your more then welcome to pat me down to see if it's there." The emerald-eyed man let the smirk of the devil himself spread across his lips.

"No-no thank you. I'll take your word for it. You were found at the scene of the crime. That is pretty incriminating in it's self. You weren't the one who called 911."

"You think that's incriminating?" Axel sighed. He couldn't help anxiety rising in him. Was this the fire that would land him in jail? Then again, if going to jail involved the blonde placing his hands on him again...Axel shivered.

"Yes. Very much so in fact." Roxas leaned in on the table, looking into the redhead's eyes.

"Are you sweating?" The blonde giggled. It was clear confidence was rushing into the officer.

Axel wasn't sure if he liked it.

"I don't see what is so wrong about looking at a fire."

"Arson is illegal."

"And?"

"All citizens need to obey the law. No matter what there obsessions may be."

"Who said anything about obsession! Fire is a living breathing thing! You have to treat her with love a respect. Hurting people is illegal, but I don't see what is so wrong about looking at fire."

Roxas cringed. "You talk about fire pretty passionately.

"Yeah. So?"

The blue-eyed man sighed. "Your a pyromaniac. Aren't you."

The statement took Axel back. His eyes went wide. He held his breath.

"I knew it." Roxas smiled. "I knew it."

Axel collected himself. "And if I am a Pyro. That doesn't prove anything babe."

"It proves you had a motive for setting an abandoned house on fire. All we need now is the lab to send back the results of the evidence found at the crime scene and you'll be carted off to jail for five years." The officer sat back in his chair, please with Axel's pained expression.

"Unless...of course, you confess. I hear judges go easy on people who recognize there crimes and admit to them."

The complete changing in the policeman was slightly off putting but none the less Axel still found himself drawn to the blonde. Axel shivered. Was he really going to confess just because he had an attractive officer told him too? His thoughts racing the redhead struggled to come up with a plan. There must be a loophole somewhere for him to slip through.

Perhaps the loophole, Axel thought, lay somewhere between when he was spotted next to the fire and the time the handcuffs were placed on him. His brother Reno was always going on and on about the law. Surely he would have learned something from his younger brother.

And then it hit him. Axel smiled.

"I have nothing to confess too. And even if I did, you can't put me in jail. You never read me my rights." The redhead stood up from his seat, smirking. He walked over to the blonde who's face was splashed in shock.

"Nice try babe." The redhead bent down, he couldn't help himself. He gently nudged the blonde's chin toward him. Axel pressed his lips against the officers in a soft kiss. He was so going to jail for this... "Better luck next time." With that the pyro walked out, leaving a fuming Roxas behind.

That night Roxas' rage knew no bounds. He stormed up and down his apartment, randomly knocking things off shelves. It had been his first time arresting a criminal. His first time! And he messed it up by ignoring the most basic of rules. Not to mention the audacity of the criminal to kiss him! He should lock him in jail for sexual harassment. The next five nights were filled with anger induced dreams of the blonde viciously throwing Axel in jail, throwing away the key, and denying the redhead food and water until he died from dehydration and hunger.

Axel on the other hand was suffering emotions of the completely opposite variety. Every time he saw blue he thought back to Roxas' ocean-blue eyes. When he saw red he though of the blonde's irresistibly soft crimson lips against his own. The abnormal fluttering in his heart almost cause the man to make an appointment to see the doctor. And Axel hated doctors. Instead the pyro resolved to visit the police station. If he could just see the blonde one more time, he was sure he could die happy. Everyday for five days the redhead walked to the officer's station in hopes of just catching a glimpse of the petite blonde. It wasn't until the end of the fifth day that Axel saw the blonde. He was dazed when Roxas actually made eye contact. He was astonished when he began to walk toward him.

When Roxas heard from his fellow officers a strange man with flaming red hair had been standing outside of the station for the past few days with no rhyme or reason he didn't quite care. Until he looked out the window for himself and saw emerald eyes staring at the building with such intensity he was sure the building would set fire.

"That's just what the bastard wants isn't it, to set the damn building on fire. I'm sure that would make the pyro happy."

Roxas marched out of the building, staring at Axel. He was surprised when the arsonist met his gaze. He didn't think the criminal would be that bold. Then again there was desperation in his eyes, and something else Roxas couldn't name. The officer marched up to the redhead and slapped him.

Axel couldn't believe he was just slapped. He wasn't expecting a warm welcome, in fact he hadn't expected anything. He knew the blonde running into his arms and then sharing a passionate kiss wasn't the stuff of reality. But a slap!

Roxas had let blind fury take over his body. And now he had a shocked redheaded man to answer to. From the looks of it the officer knew despite his training he didn't stand a chance against Axel if the man decided to get violent. Thank goodness they were outside a police station.

"I'm sorry."Axel let the words fall out of his mouth. He held the officer's gaze as he spoke.

"What..."

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time the other day. I know I shouldn't have done so."

Roxas blinked. This was unexpected. "Well...just don't do it again..."

"Of course." Axel ran his hand through his hair.

"Well...I should probably get back to work. Thank you for apologizing."

"Yeah." Axel took out a cigarette, fiddling with it a little bit.

"Yep..." Roxas turned toward the station. Something was holding him in his spot. Curiosity maybe? Who stalked a police station just to apologize to an officer? This guy apparently.

"Hey." Roxas could barely believe he was speaking.

"Yeah?" Axel perked up, his full attention captured.

"Don't get caught next time."

The green-eyed man smiled. "I won't."

With that Roxas walked away, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

Axel was relieved. He could now die happy.

–

Please review!


End file.
